


非正常征婚

by Kyokelly



Category: Karry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokelly/pseuds/Kyokelly
Summary: 【1】我是王巧巧，我有个Omega弟弟叫王俊凯，他现在在我的公司上班。我的妖孽弟弟长得特精致，腰细腿长身材好，漂亮的桃花眼那叫一个勾魂夺魄，但是他有个问题，他的信息素没有味道，不过这并不重要，啧啧啧，你看我们公司的男员工被他迷的神魂颠倒的就知道了，造孽哦。扣门声响起。说曹操刘备就到，今天公司要来一位新员工，是海归留学派，精英中的精英，最有希望改变我们公司目前风气现状的男人。“进来吧。”迎面走来一位看起来精干的青年，眼睛里散发着神采奕奕的光芒。“王总好，我是王源。”





	非正常征婚

【1】  
我是王巧巧，我有个Omega弟弟叫王俊凯，他现在在我的公司上班。  
我的妖孽弟弟长得特精致，腰细腿长身材好，漂亮的桃花眼那叫一个勾魂夺魄，但是他有个问题，他的信息素没有味道，不过这并不重要，啧啧啧，你看我们公司的男员工被他迷的神魂颠倒的就知道了，造孽哦。  
扣门声响起。  
说曹操刘备就到，今天公司要来一位新员工，是海归留学派，精英中的精英，最有希望改变我们公司目前风气现状的男人。  
“进来吧。”  
迎面走来一位看起来精干的青年，眼睛里散发着神采奕奕的光芒。  
“王总好，我是王源。”  
“你好啊，你先在这里等一下，我弟弟马上来带你参观公司。”  
“您弟弟？”  
“嗯对。他去参加Omega权益保护游行了，马上回来。”啊摔！王俊凯我要杀了你！！！  
王俊凯看了所有求职者的简历，见色起意，一眼就瞄上王源这位Alpha。非要让我把带新人的任务交给他。  
自己的弟弟啊，还能怎么办？只能宠着呗！  
王源在待客区的沙发上等着，低着头翘起来一根呆毛，啊，竟然有这么可爱的Alpha，只要你要挺住没有拜倒在王俊凯那个风骚O的西装裤之下你就是我们公司的良心底线自控担当！  
外面一片哗然，嗯，肯定是我弟弟回来了。  
“姐～”  
“闭嘴！”  
“……王俊凯请你不要用这种眼神看着我，我嫌恶心。”啊我为什么有这样的一个弟弟啊！  
王俊凯对我嫌弃的眼神已经免疫了，或者说他根本不在乎我怎么看他。  
“你就是王源吧？”王俊凯坐在王源对面的沙发上。  
“嗯？嗯。”王源小可爱一看就是个纯情Alpha，面对王俊凯这个老手毫无抵抗之力，脸都红了，造孽啊！良心底线自控担当你要挺住啊！  
“走吧，我带你去转转。”王俊凯自然而然的牵起王源小可爱的手。  
我的弟弟段位是真的高，我服！  
他们俩走了，就该我出场了。  
“啊啊啊俊俊刚刚对我笑了啊！”“太好看了嘤嘤嘤。”“俊俊从我身边过的时候我还闻到他信息素的味道了，凌冽又芬芳，就像小时候用的六神一样。”  
这位朋友你就没有怀疑过他真的是用的六神吗！！！  
头疼，想打弟弟。  
“咳咳！”  
“王总，这是本季度的财务报表请过目。”“王总，恒信的张总约了您谈合作的事，会面安排在下周一下午。”  
装的还挺像一回事的。  
“你们啊，还是好好工作，我弟弟不是个善茬，别想那些有的没的。”  
我提醒的应该够明显了吧？被骗色又骗感情了请不要来找我。  
哎呀呀，终于要下班了。约小姐妹们逛个街泡个吧钓一钓可爱的小Omega，人生真是美滋滋。  
当我二麻二麻的回家的时候，看到坐在沙发上的王俊凯宛如一条被抛弃的小狗狗。  
“姐～”  
“怎么了怎么了？”我关切的抚摸他的头。  
“王源拒绝了我qwq。”  
王源不愧是我看上的人，果然是我们的良心底线，他真是，“好样的！”  
“姐……”王俊凯幽怨的看着我。  
“哎呀人家王源拒绝你你就再去找别人呗，天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一只A。”我慈爱的抚摸了他的头。  
“我不管我不管，我就要王源。”  
嘿哟，小兔崽子还在沙发上滚起来了，看得头晕的我更头晕了。  
“我不开心了，我要发情！”  
“随便你随便你，我去睡觉了。”

 

【2】  
今天的我恨不得抽死昨天的我。  
王俊凯花露水是不要钱吗？啊？！你他娘的是不是在公司里倒了一箱啊！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老子要午睡！！！午睡！！！你他娘的！！！  
“姐姐，我发情期到了，我想请个假。”  
两颊熏红，双目带水的王俊凯倚在我的办公室门前。  
“准准准，我送你回家。”我抓起车钥匙，王俊凯一句话把我噎回去了。  
“你是Alpha，我不要你。”  
我屮艸芔茻！  
“王源，你可以送我回去吗？我感觉不太好……嗯……”  
王源就不是Alpha了吗？！你就是想睡别人吧！王俊凯你个辣鸡！  
“好，王总你就把他放心交给我吧。”  
王源小可爱我一点都不担心我弟弟我只担心你呀。  
王源搂着王俊凯的腰艰难的往门口移，王俊凯这个恬不知耻的东西还借着发情期的名义在王源身上蹭，蹭蹭蹭你蹭啥啊你，王源扶你扶的那么艰难你不能配合一下别人吗？  
诶？这样一看王源好像比王俊凯矮诶！骨架这么小的Alpha？  
我突然福至心灵，明白了王俊凯这厮的想法。  
这是什么同型号禁断恋啊！！！  
桥豆麻袋，我今天还能回去吗？不能回去我去哪？上次的那个小O叫什么来着？先等我找找电话号码。  
于是乎，我三天没有归家，王俊凯和王源也三天没有来上班。  
我们公司的员工差点以为我破产了你懂我意思吗？  
不管啦老子今天必须要回去，看看王俊凯这个小辣鸡在干些什么！  
出乎我的意料，王俊凯竟然好端端的坐在沙发上喝水。  
“你你你！你不应该被搞得三天下不了床满身吻痕青紫柔弱无力的躺在床上吗！”  
“……你指的是王源？”王俊凯挑了挑眉毛，端着个水杯骄矜的指了指卧室的方向：“你小声点，他还在睡。”  
WTF？！  
你等我理理。  
“你把王源睡了？！”这个信息量，大的不是点吧点。  
“嘘——”  
“你把王源睡了？”我用气音又重复了一遍。  
“那不然？”  
“可是你不是个没有信息素气味的O吗？”  
“你再闻闻？”  
活脱脱一个特务接头现场。  
“我靠？味很浓啊你！馥郁香槟？又比馥郁香槟甜，还有一股奶油蛋糕的味道。我闻错了？”我的没有信息素气味的Omega弟弟竟然是一个拥有香槟味信息素的Alpha。  
“你没闻错，王源的信息素也是香槟味的，丰醇香槟酒。”  
老子白眼要翻到天上去，这恩爱秀的跟谁没打过炮一样。  
“解释吧王俊凯。”  
“解释哪一件事？”  
“从头到尾。”  
“行吧行吧，我高中18岁第二性别发育的时候就喜欢王源了，不过那时候你就顾着谈恋爱了哪里在乎我是什么性别，后来大学生创业的时候我和几个生物系化学系的联手搞创业，合作开发了一款可以改变信息素类别的喷雾，也就是O用了闻起来是A或者B，同理A和B也可以随意伪装成其他的性别。”  
“AO身高体型差那么大，B根本闻不到信息素，你们这鸡肋玩意也有人买？裤子都要亏掉吧？”我对此嗤之以鼻，王俊凯剜了我一眼。“你别瞪我啊，实话实说。”  
“我们确实没卖掉多少，王源就是买家之一。他出国留学，一个O不安全再加上那边的人本来对亚洲人的体型就没有清楚的认识，所以王源就一直装A装到了今天。”  
“那我亲爱的弟弟能不能告诉我他是怎样进去我们公司的呢？”  
“很简单啊，我装成普通网友和他聊了四年，得知他要回国工作之后按照他的需求制作了我们公司的招聘并且黑进了他常用的网站让他看到，迫切的需要一份工作又刚好看到合适的，这种情况下很难不动心吧。”王俊凯把杯子放到茶几上，摊了摊手。  
“你以权谋私我就不计较了，但有一件事你必须得答应我。”我简直不敢想象王俊凯Alpha的性别暴露以后对我们公司的那群纯情A有多么严重的后果。  
“继续用Omega的性别在公司出没？”  
“对对对！”  
王俊凯远远的比了个OK，唉，好歹是保护了一众小朋友幼小的心灵。

 

【3】  
自从我这位装O的Alpha弟弟和装A的Omega弟媳在一起后，我回家是越来越不方便了。  
白日不可宣淫王俊凯你懂吗？隔着门听见王源断断续续的喊着：“王…俊凯……嗯……轻一点……”我的内心也非常操蛋好吗？  
你在这样我不给你发工资了，哼  
不过，今天不一样，今天的王俊凯又宛如一条被抛弃的小狗狗蹲在沙发上默默为爱流泪。  
“姐～我受了情伤嘤嘤嘤。”  
“嘤个屁，多大点事，乖把眼泪擦了咱不哭啊。”我扯了两张纸糊在王俊凯脸上。  
“可是，可是……我心里好难受……”  
“爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。你姐我也是过来人，有的人注定不是你的，就让他过去吧。你看我现在遇见的不都是更好的人了吗？”  
“所以姐你什么时候结婚啊？妈催你了。”王俊凯的哭戏一秒就收，仿佛他一直是这个酷哥高冷boy，刚刚那个哭唧唧的小可怜不是他。  
“……所以你并没有受哪门子情伤对不对！”  
“我有啊！我才知道王源高中的时候也是喜欢我的，我要是早知道这会跟他的孩子都满地跑了。然而你，还没有结婚。”  
王俊凯用一下近乎怜悯的眼神看着我。淦！  
我，王巧巧，样貌出众，气质端庄，年轻优秀，风华正茂，事业有成。  
家有一神经病弟弟和一貌美弟媳，能自己养活自己。  
诚聘一位温柔体贴的Omega共度一生。


End file.
